evil & a heathen
by Saerie
Summary: Rzecz o uwodzeniu...tylko kto kogo tu uwiódł?


_Your teeth are black with wine_

_As you place those lips on mine_

_The moon hangs heavy and forbidden high_

_On the night of our lives_

Margot siedziała na łóżku, tasując karty. W radiu zapowiadano kolejny rockowy kawałek. 50 minut rocka na maksa...Zaiste.

Od pewnego czasu czuła bardzo silny wewnętrzny niepokój. Sny, które się sprawdzały i przeczucia, które okazywały się trafne. Te rzeczy zdarzały się odkąd wróciła z wakacji. Zastanawiała się, czy byłaby w stanie odgadnąć trzy kolejne piosenki, które zostaną zagrane. Parsknęła śmiechem na absurdalność tego pomysłu, bo niby jak zwyczajne karty do gry miałyby jej podać tytuł, ale co szkodziło sprawdzić? Rozłożyła karty. W radiu akurat zaczynał śpiewać Joe Cocker. Układ kart był całkowicie bez sensu. Zupełnie jak się tego spodziewała. Zamknęła oczy i uśmiechnęła się do siebie. Radio zaszumiało a piosenkarz zaczął śpiewać piskliwym głosikiem. Jakby ktoś włączył mu wyższe obroty. Głos gwałtownie zwolnił, gdy zaczęła się nowa piosenka, następnie znowu przyspieszył, by na kolejnej nowej piosence znowu zwolnić. Radio zaszumiało raz jeszcze i Margot znowu słyszała piosenkę z początku. Zbita z tropu popatrzyła na radio. Ray Cocker dalej śpiewało o lecie w mieście. Dziewczyna pozbierała karty. Utwór dobiegł do końca i DJ zapowiedział następny. Ten, który usłyszała Margot. Karty wypadły jej z rąk. Z nieruchomą twarzą wyczekała końca piosenki. Gdy usłyszała pierwsze takty następnego utworu, zbladła...

Siedziała na łóżku sącząc wino ze szklanki i patrząc bezmyślnie za okno. Księżyc był w pełni.

To mógł być zwykły przypadek. Ale potem powtórzyła eksperyment i znowu przewidziała tytuły piosenek. Przerażało ją to. Dopiła wino. Pomyślała, że w lodówce już naprawdę nie zostało go zbyt wiele. Wstała by sobie dolać. Wypiła duszkiem i wróciła do łóżka. Czuła jak alkohol ją rozgrzewa. Jak zaczyna jej się pomału kręcić w głowie...

Śniła. Była tego pewna, że śni. Mówią, że w śnie się nic nie czuje, a ona czuła pod stopami miękką, soczystą trawę. Była bosa. Miała na sobie koszulkę z niedźwiedziem polarnym i żółtą ramką National Geographic, w której spała. Przed sobą widziała jezioro. Nad jego taflą unosiła się mgła. Księżyc lśnił w pełni. Podeszła bliżej wody. Nie było jej zimno. Ani nie bała się. Była bardzo spokojna. Zupełnie jakby wiedziała, że nic jej nie będzie. To był przecież tylko sen. Jej sen. Cóż złego mogłoby się przydarzyć? Nad brzegiem zauważyła kogoś. Mężczyznę. Nie widziała jego twarzy. Dziewczyna przystanęła. Mężczyzna odwrócił się twarzą do niej. Jego jasne spojrzenie przypominało jej kogoś. Pewnego człowieka, którego poznała w małym bistro. Był nawet podobnie ubrany- ciemny garnitur i jasna koszula z postawionym kołnierzem. Ale ten mężczyzna był inny. Było w nim coś groźnego. Uśmiechnął się do niej. W rękach trzymał kieliszki z ciemnym płynem. Dziewczyna, podeszła do niego. Była absolutnie spokojna. On odezwał się pierwszy.

- Witaj Margot. Czekałem na ciebie. –miał bardzo głęboki, zmysłowy głos. Dziewczyna pomyślała, że mogłaby go słuchać bez końca.

- Widzę. Choć nie rozumiem.

- Boisz się?

- Nie.

Mężczyzna podał jej szklankę.

- Może mały toaścik?

- Chętnie –Margot sięgnęła po trunek. –Za co pijemy?

- Za wolność. Za twoją wolność. –podniósł kieliszek. Dziewczyna też uniosła swój. Wzięła łyk. Potem kolejny. Wino było słodkie. Czuła jak ją rozgrzewa. Działo się coś jeszcze. Czuła się lekka. Zupełnie jak piórko. Oddała kieliszek mężczyźnie. Powinna czuć się speszona, ale tak nie było. Nie mogła oderwać oczu od niego ale nie czuła się z tego powodu zakłopotana. Ten mężczyzna zarazem przerażał ją ale i fascynował. I ten jego hipnotyzujący głos...

- Jak się czujesz?

- Bardzo lekka. Jakbym...jakbym mogła latać.

Mężczyzna wykonał zachęcający gest dłonią. Margot roześmiała się swobodnie. Wspięła się na palce patrząc na błyszczący księżyc. Przestała czuć trawę pod swoimi stopami. Lekko wznosiła się do gwiazd. Krzyknęła zdziwiona, ale po chwili znów zaczęła się śmiać. Jak mała dziewczynka, na widok prezentu. Wznosiła się wyżej i wyżej. Jeszcze nigdy nie czuła się tak swobodna i wolna. I szczęśliwa. W tej chwili była pewna, że mogłaby osiągnąć wszystko, nie było żadnych barier, nakazów ani zakazów. Mogła zrobić wszystko. Zatoczyła koło nad jeziorem. Cały czas roześmiana i absolutnie szczęśliwa. Pęd powietrza wyciskał jej z oczu łzy. Nie zwracała na to najmniejszej uwagi. Zniżyła lot i w pełnym pędzie wyminęła mężczyznę. Ten, wciąż miał na twarzy ten swój uśmieszek łotra. Oczy mu błyszczały. Margot wznosiła się wyżej i wyżej. Księżyc rósł do niebotycznych rozmiarów. Wreszcie zatrzymała się. Jezioro na dole przypominało mały punkcik a ją otaczały migoczące gwiazdy. Panowała tu absolutna cisza i spokój. Tylko ona i blade światło gwiazd. Powietrze miało niezwykły zapach. Mogłaby tu spędzić wieczność. Ale na dole czekał on, tajemniczy nieznajomy o oczach w których przegląda się niebo i głosie potrafiącym stopić najsilniejszą nawet wolę. Zaczęła pikować w dół. Tafla jeziora przybliżała się w zastraszającym tempie. Wyciągnęła przed siebie ramiona tuż przed uderzeniem w wodę.

Zniknęła mężczyźnie z oczu na parę chwil, by triumfalnie wyskoczyć na powierzchnię. Cała mokra, niedbale odgarniając włosy z twarzy, podleciała do niego. Rzuciła mu się na szyję. Złapał ją i mocno objął. Jej oczy błyszczały szaleńczo. Pocałowała go.

- Za co to?

- Myślisz, że potrzebuję pretekstu by cię całować? –zniżyła głos. Czuł jej przyśpieszony oddech. Pocałowała go znowu.

Puściła go. Zamknęła oczy i śmiała się. Jakby sama nie wierzyła w to co przed chwilą zrobiła. Jej drobna twarz oblała się leciutkim rumieńcem.

- Wiesz, przypominasz mi kogoś. –poprawiła ponownie włosy gdy przestała się śmiać.

- Wiem. Ale różnię się od niego, paroma istotnymi detalami.

- Jakimi?

- Takimi, jak ten. –przyciągnął ją do siebie. Zetknęli się twarzami. Jego jasne oczy błyszczały, dziewczyna wstrzymała oddech. Pocałował jej usta, potem policzek, szyję...

Jasny księżyc lśnił, nad jeziorem unosiła się mgła. Śmiech Margot niósł się szeroko echem. Śmiech szalony, nieskrępowany, dziki. Szczęśliwy...

_I'm evil and a heathen  
I'm evil and a heathen  
I'm a heathen and evil like you  
There's not a lot  
Not a lot we couldn't do_


End file.
